


In a Dream

by glitch_tree



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MYCT - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Help, M/M, What am I doing, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_tree/pseuds/glitch_tree
Summary: Hello! This is one of my first fics, so it's not very good and I don't expect it to get a lot of attention. This fic contains dreamnotfound, so if the ship makes you uncomfortable please just move on. Please note that this ship is of their avatars, shipping real people is not ok. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!SOCIALS:TikTok: glitch.treeInstagram: glitch_tree_
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, help - Relationship, how do these tags work - Relationship, what am I doing - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	In a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my first fics, so it's not very good and I don't expect it to get a lot of attention. This fic contains dreamnotfound, so if the ship makes you uncomfortable please just move on. Please note that this ship is of their avatars, shipping real people is not ok. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> SOCIALS:  
> TikTok: glitch.tree  
> Instagram: glitch_tree_

The soft morning light reflected off of the monitor sitting across the room from George’s bed. He blinked, and licked his lips, groggily awakening to the beeping of his alarm clock. Groaning, he leaned over and let his hand fall on the snooze button, and turned his head back to the cool pillow. 

He was about to fall back asleep when he felt a warm breath on his face, and startled, opened his eyes to a ceramic smiley face mask, lopsided on the face of someone with fluffy golden hair sighing in their sleep. 

George bolted upright, and breathing heavily, looked beside him. There was no one there, just a comforter that he had disturbed when sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and clambered out of bed, sleepily walking to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he saw behind him the same masked person, towering over him, with messy hair and a bright green hoodie.  
Gasping, he whipped his head around to see an empty hallway.

“Ugh, it must just be my imagination,” he muttered to himself, slinking back to his bedroom. 

Pulling on a hoodie, he booted up his computer and opened Discord. He saw that Dream and Sapnap were in vc1, and joined the call. Immediately, his friends greeted him cheerily, asking him how he had slept.

“Fine, thanks. Although this morning I kept imagining I saw this weird masked person,” George said, launching Minecraft.

“Ooh, a mask you say? Thinking about Dream, are you?” Sapnap teased, starting to punch George’s avatar now that he had joined the world.

“Simp,” Dream chuckled, joining Sapnap in his attack on George.

“Ugh. It’s too early for this, you guys. I’m going back to bed.”

“Oh- ok. Well, sleep well buddy,” Dream said.

“Here’s a little kiss-kiss, a little smoochie from your homie. Sleep well man,” Sapnap giggled.

“Yeah yeah, see you later guys,” George sighed good-humoredly and logged off. He was about to turn around and flop onto his bed, but stopped dead. In the black reflection of his screen, a masked man stood, tilting his head as if to question George what he was doing.

George’s breath hitched, and his shoulders tensed. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and counted to 3. When he opened them, the mysterious figure was gone. Loosening his shoulders, he spun his chair around and flopped onto his bed. The masked figure was just a figment of his imagination, surely nothing to worry about. He let his eyelids droop, and sank his head into his pillow. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hand wove flowers into his hair, gently lacing the stems into strands of George’s dark brown hair. He tried to turn his head, but a large hand tapped George’s cheek, and with a smiling voice, said “No no, don’t turn your head. The flowers will fall out.”

George nodded slightly and said nothing. He took in his surroundings. He was sitting in a field of flowers. Oak trees lined the horizon. A river wound across the grassy plains, a ribbon reflecting the setting sun. Somehow he could see the oranges and reds of the sunset, the saturated purples, and the clouds illuminated pink. How? The only time he had even come close to seeing these colors was when he got those colorblind glasses, and even then he knew that he would never have the same vision as most people. How he could even comprehend the colors illuminating the sky in front of him confused him.

He was so engrossed in the sunset that he jumped a bit when the voice came from behind him. 

“There, I’m done. You can turn your head now.”

Where had he heard that voice before…? It was so familiar. A warm, honey-smooth voice. He could swear he had heard it before. George slowly turned his head.


End file.
